The Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) Administration serves to meet the operational and financial needs of the Center, providing cost-effective management and helping to ensure that the goals of the Center are realized. Administration provides key support to the Center Director and Senior Leaders, the Programs and Shared Resources, the Executive Committee, the internal Basic Science and Clinical Science Advisory Committees, and the External Scientific Advisory Committee. KCC Administration participates in the planning and implementation of all activities throughout the programs and shared resources of the Center. Overall responsibility for the operation of Administration lies with the Executive Director, Richard L. Davidson, Ph.D., who has over 35 years' experience in the administration and management of large-scale academic units. Dr. Davidson also serves as Associate Director for Shared Resources, overseeing the activities of all the KCC shared resources. The administrative team under Dr. Davidson includes individuals for financial analysis and management, for liaison and integration with the clinical research enterprise, and for clerical assistance. Administration serves as the link between the Center and the University and Hospital offices for administration, financial affairs, space management, maintenance, construction, human resources, intellectual property, information technology, and legal counsel. The major activities of Administration involve the following areas; 1) financial management of all CCSG accounts 2) operational and financial management of the shared resources; 3) space management, maintenance, and renovation; 4) strategic planning activities; 5) Center retreats, symposia, seminars, and meetings; 6) clinical trials activities; 7) KCC Grand Rounds; 8) faculty recruitment; 9) human resources; 10) educational and training programs; and 11) planning for and preparation of CCSG submissions.